El número seis
by MarianaMasen
Summary: Los números no tenían nada que ver en su personalidad o ¿si?—Ves, hasta en tu numero dice que eres un pesado, Malfoy—dijo Hermione viéndole con n así,los ojos grises del chico no la dejaban pensar ra el concurso "Arcanos Tarot" de WS


_Este es un reto del foro de Weird Sisters, espero que les agrade y déjenme decirles que es mi primer Dramione. La historia se desarrolla en el quinto grado; tal vez se centre mucho en los números, pero tiene que ver más que nada con la tarjeta seis de los Arcanos Mayores del Tarot: Los enamorados. _

_Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a JK!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El número seis<strong>_

Hermione caminaba con una enorme sonrisa al visualizar el aula de Aritmacia; amaba la dificultad de esta materia y el reto que representaba poder sacar buenas notas en ella. Curiosamente se parecía a Adivinación, pero aun asi, a Hermione Granger le parecía fantástico todo lo relacionado en ella. Desde la inteligentísima profesora Vector hasta el nivel intelectual que tenían sus compañeros allí. No era como en las demás, en las que la mayoría de la clase se quedaban boquiabiertos y sin entender a la explicación del profesor; no allí todos aportaban algo de su vida cotidiana y de los libros para que la clase estuviera más entretenida.

—Granger, cierra la boca o se te meterán moscas—dijo Malfoy, al pasar a su lado con elegancia pero con un porte sumamente engreído.

Esa era el único fallo en su maravillosa clase; Malfoy. No le cabía en la cabeza como de todas las asignaturas extras que había, había tenido que escoger precisamente esa. Ni siquiera era tan inteligente como para aprobarla, había pensado la primera vez al verlo sentado allí, con una cara inusualmente concentrada, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. A pesar de su enorme orgullo, Hermione aceptaba a regañadientes que Draco era más inteligente en Aritmacia que ella misma. Eso la hacía estudiar con más ahínco lo que vendría en la próxima clase, pero aun asi, el chico siempre la superaba contestando las preguntas de Vector.

Hermione no dijo nada con su comentario, pero al entrar al aula, se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente. En el sentido que había numerosos números del 1 al 9 repartidos en toda el aula de diferentes colores y tamaños. Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó al lado de Ernie McMillam, cosa que se arrepintió al estar oyéndolo hablar pomposamente sobre sus nuevos conocimientos en Astronomía.

—Chicos, seguramente se estarán preguntándose porque hay números encima de sus cabezas—empezó a decir Vector animadamente— Tomen uno, el que les parezca y después siéntense en un circulo. —Ordenó e inmediatamente los chicos se pusieron a hacer lo indicado.

A Hermione le pareció extraño la manera de actuar de la profesora Vector, pero aún así empezó a buscar entre los números. Casi la mitad de la clase ya tenía un número y Hermione se apresuró a tomar un número seis de brillante color rojo escarlata que le recordó a su casa. Al sentarse vió con el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy había tomado un mediano número uno de color esmeralda y que Ernie, a su lado, había tomado un número siete de color azul que le recordaba vagamente al lago que se encontraba en los jardines.

—Bien, veamos, ya que todos tienen su número, les daré una pareja, con la cuál trabajaran—indicó Vector levantándose y yendo por un largo pergamino, se aclaro la voz y empezó a citar—: Ernie McMillam irá con Susan Bones, Theodore Nott con Adrian Pucey, Terry Boot con Strawton…—la maestra siguió con muchos más nombres y Hermione se empezó a asustar al no escuchar el suyo. Al final solo quedaban tres posibles compañeros para su proyecto: Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins y Malfoy.

—Hermione Granger y…—empezó a decir Vector, pero se paró a checar la lista unos segundos y agregó en voz monótona— Draco Malfoy.

—Pero…—Protestó Hermione, en un murmullo, pero la maestra la calló con gesto y volvió e empezar con su discurso acerca de que debían de investigar, y que valdría la mitad de su calificación, pero a estas alturas, la chica ya no estaba escuchando nada.

Tenía miedo de estar escuchando los humillantes comentarios de Malfoy, pero esta vez demostraría la valentía que tenía un Gryffindor. Tendría que ponerle un alto a los comentarios mordaces de Malfoy y hacerle entender que jamás volvería a ser esa chiquilla que se puso a llorar cuando le dijo "_sangre sucia_".

—Granger, sé que soy muy guapo, pero hazme el favor de poner atención a lo que estás escribiendo, ya que quiero sacar buena calificación—comentó Malfoy, al estar sentados en un oscuro hueco en la biblioteca. Ambos no querían que nadie los viera juntos y empezaran a correr el rumor de que el ególatra Draco Malfoy estaba juntándose con la rata de biblioteca Hermione Granger; eso sería un golpe bajo para la reputación del Slytherin.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?—preguntó pacientemente Hermione, evitándose las ganas de contestarle al rubio.

—Sí, pero no me hables en ese tono sabelotodo, Granger—rugió Malfoy, tratando de hacerla enojar y que hiciera todo el trabajo ella sola.

—Pues deja de estar actuando como un imbécil, Malfoy—contestó con una sonrisa torcida al ver que el chico abría la boca pero después la cerraba sin saber que decir.

Después de eso, se pusieron a ver que se suponía que significaba sus números, cosa que les empezaba a divertir de sobremanera recordando los números que tenían sus compañeros.

—Ajá, tu número te describe a la perfección Granger—exclamo Malfoy con sarcasmo, y poniéndose el libro enfrente, empezó a leer con voz que pretendía ser solemne—: Signo de la responsabilidad, comprensión pero…—se calló un momento, como si pretendiera añadir suspenso a la situación, y añadió en voz burlona—: obstinado y testarudo. ¡Vaya que eres así, Granger!

—¡Dame eso!—exclamó enfadada, arrebantándole el libro de las manos mientras Malfoy seguía riéndose— También dice que son personas de fiar, serias, formales y con sentido de la honradez, cosa que tú no tienes Malfoy—añadió en su tono de autosuficiencia, pero aun así, seguía avergonzada de lo que le acababa de decir.

—¡Por Merlín! Qué buena eres, Granger—se burló Malfoy, pero palideció al ver que Hermione veía en el mismo libro su número. Que la _sangre sucia_ quisiera burlarse de él era imperdonable, aún cuando él se estuviera burlando de ella.

—Déjame ver ahora el tuyo, Malfoy—dijo maliciosamente y soltó una carcajada al leer lo que ponía; alejó el libro para que el chico no lo leyera, y empezó a hablar con fingida admiración—: Signo de la independencia, sentido del yo y autosuficiencia. Naturaleza individualista y agresiva…— ¿Por qué lo dirá?, pensó la chica con sarcasmo, disfrutando del momento de molestarlo—…Extraordinaria voluntad y determinación.

Malfoy en vez de estar indignado, estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia; contento de que lo retractaran tan bien, y sabía que Granger estaba molesta al no encontrar algo en que molestarlo.

— Ambiciosos y dispuestos a asumir riesgos para llegar a la cima. Llamados a destacar en el trabajo y los negocios. A veces son excesivamente firmes o agresivos, dominadores, impulsivos, egocéntricos, presuntuosos y obstinados. —Terminó de leer con aire divertido; a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a Malfoy, no podía evitar reírse de la cara de orgullo que tenía en su rostro. — ¡Vaya, hasta en los números dices que eres un completo dominador y egocéntrico!

—¡Que graciosa, Granger!—recalcó Malfoy con unas fingidas carcajadas que la hicieron reír aún mas.

—Bueno, tengo que irme—dijo de pronto Hermione, al echarle una ojeada a su reloj; seguramente Ron y Harry estarían preguntándose en donde estaría—Después me das tus conclusiones sobre el trabajo y creo que quedará listo. Adiós, Malfoy—se despidió con un sentimiento extraño. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que se iba a despedir de él después de pasar una amena tarde. Admitía a regañadientes que era un chico tan inteligente como ella, lástima que fuera tan egocéntrico, dominante e irremediablemente prejuicioso.

Se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, feliz de haber terminado rápidamente los deberes de Aritmacia, pero aflojó su mirada al ver sentado a Harry con un mal humor evidente. Volteó a ver hacia las mesas de los profesores y encontró a Umbridge exhibiendo una enorme y complaciente sonrisa, que Hermione calificaría como triunfadora. Seguramente lo volvieron a castigar, pensó al sentarse a su lado y comer tranquilamente sin —por primera vez—echarle bronca sobre controlar su carácter.

* * *

><p>—¿Me amas, Draco?—preguntó por enésima vez Pansy Parkinson, al estar sentados en la cama de este. El chico empezaba a enfadarse con los arrebatos de cariño de Pansy, pero armándose de paciencia, contesto mientras le besaba su cuello.<p>

—Aun no, pero puede que en el futuro si, Pansy—lo dijo con calma y pudo sentir como la chica se complacía al notar como lo besaba con más pasión.

Le gustaba tener a Pansy para desahogarse de todo lo ocurrido en el día. Puede que nunca llegara a amarla, pero lo mejor era que nunca se lo reprochaba. Era como su amante permanente, la que nunca lo traicionaría, la que siempre estaría allí esperándolo con ansias. Siguió enfrascado y abrumado de satisfacción al sentir las caricias de Pansy en él. Siguieron como media hora en ese estado, hasta que se acordó de la estúpida y estudiosa de Granger y en las idiotas conclusiones que tenía que hacer. ¡Como si a él le interesara en lo más mínimo sus calificaciones!

—Mierda—exclamó al pensar en la reacción que tendría la rata de biblioteca si no entregaba el trabajo. Lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro—Pansy, largo de aquí —ordenó a la semidesnuda chica que estaba encima de él, intentando seducirle. Pansy al oír eso, se avergonzó y pegándole fuertemente en el costado, salió de la recamara echa un mar de lagrimas.

Draco ni se inmutó al verla en ese estado, y colocándose bien el desordenado uniforme, salió disparado hacia la biblioteca, esperando terminar rápido la estúpida conclusión. En ese largo recorrido hacia la biblioteca, empezó a maldecir a cuanto de le cruzaba en la cabeza. Odiaba a Vector por haberles puesto ese estúpido trabajo de mierda con Granger. A Granger por ser tan endemoniadamente trabajadora y perfecta en todo. A Pansy por haberle distraído con esa nueva pijama de seda traída desde la India, cortesía de su mamá. En fin, odiaba todo en ese momento.

Entró a la biblioteca con su habitual aire de intimidación y orgullo, pero al sentarse en una mesa alejada de todas esas estúpidas chicas que suspiraban al verlo pasar por su lado, se quedó helado al ver quien estaba allí; era la estúpida Granger riéndose felizmente con Roger Davies, el capitán estrella de Ravenclaw.

Se molesto tanto, que olvidando que Madame Pince odiaba el ruido, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Granger con un humor de perros. ¿Por qué cojones tenía ella derecho a divertirse con un chico, cuando él había dejado a las curvas de Pansy para cumplir con su deber? Era inaudito que le hubiera hecho eso, pero no lo pensó y dándole un buen golpe a la mesa, le espetó rabioso:

— ¿Qué te crees que eres, Granger? No puedes estarte divirtiéndote mientras yo me parto el alma haciendo la condenada conclusión. ¡Serás…!

—Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy. No es mi problema si hayas tenido que dejar a Pansy para venirte a la aburrida biblioteca a hacer lo que correspondía—Contestó con indiferencia Hermione, mientras Davies a su lado se mantenía con un gesto de mofa. Esa estúpida de Granger le había leído el pensamiento y además le había dejado en ridículo con ese estúpido Ravenclaw. Sin duda ese día era un infierno.

—Vale—rugió Malfoy sentándose al lado de Hermione—Vale, entonces no habrá problema si me siento aquí a joderte tú tarde como lo hiciste con la mía—añadió mientras alejaba a Roger con una furibunda mirada dejándole claro su odio. Roger se marcho de allí después de darle un rápido adiós a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó mirando con gesto aberrante a Malfoy, que después de haber despachado a Roger, se había puesto a hacer la conclusión con parsimonia, como si quisiera hacerla enfurecer aun más, pero la chica adivinando sus intensiones, se puso a leer tranquilamente un libro grueso que tenía cerca de ella. Siguieron así, hasta que Malfoy enfadado del silencio, su pusó a tamborilear con los dedos.

—¿Quieres callarte? Intento concéntrame—exclamó impacientemente Hermione, después de haber leído tres veces seguidas el párrafo y no entender nada.

—No, no quiero. ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso al estar con Davies?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?—preguntó, mirándolo de reojo con evidente curiosidad. Era sorprendente el cambiante estado de humor del chico.

—Pues que he tenido que dejar a alguien por venir a hacer tu maldita conclusión y al entrar me encuentro _eso_. —Dijo recalcando con énfasis la última palabra, como si fuera algo deshonroso lo que hubiera hecho.

—Como si tú no lo hicieras—murmuró cansinamente—Aparte le estaba ayudando a traducir algo, tonto.

—Era evidente que ese era una simple artimaña de él para pasar tiempo contigo, Granger. No te hagas la tonta, porque ¡por Merlín!, sabes que no lo eres. —Le espetó, cerró el libro de golpe, repentinamente enojado y entregándole el pergamino bruscamente con una pulcra y elegante letra, salió con un humor de perros.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, pensó al verlo salir abruptamente de la biblioteca ignorando los intentos de coqueteo de las chicas a su lado. Metió el pergamino en su mochila y salió de allí pensando en tejer más gorros para los elfos domésticos antes de dormir.

* * *

><p>—Revise sus trabajo y todos están esplendidos. Es evidente que los equipos que hice trabajan bien, así que… de ahora en adelante, se sentaran juntos para que el rendimiento de esta solemne clase continué subiendo a los más altos estándares —dijo Vector con una enorme sonrisa mientras Hermione dejaba escapar un gemido.<p>

Eso había pasado hace una semana, y para su mala suerte, Malfoy empezaba a molestarla cada día más y más. Que si no era esto, era lo otro. El chico estaba propuesto a hacerle la clase un infierno, y ella suponía que se estaba vengando por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca hace un mes.

Malfoy, sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir satisfacción al molestarla por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Inclusive en sus ratos pensaba en alguna estrategia para molestarla e inevitablemente quitaba a Pansy de su regazo y se encaminaba a la biblioteca para encontrarla y molestarla. A veces la espiaba desde lo lejos viéndola hablar con Potter o con la Comadreja. O a veces, la veía desde una mesa lejana estudiar.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un demente, pero en esos momentos lo único que pensaba era estudiarla—como ella estudiaba los gruesos libros— para poderla molestarla en su punto débil. De todas sus observaciones, descubrió que cuando estaba nerviosa, se ponía a mordisquear la pluma o a mover su esponjado cabello castaño. Cuando estaba concentrada, empezaba a mover su pie como si con eso atrajera inspiración. Todos esos pequeños detalles, le removían en su mente en todo el día sin podérselos quitar. Únicamente los alejaba al estar en los brazos de Pansy o estar coqueteando descaradamente con una chica bajo pasillos oscuros.

—Parece como si estuvieras enamorado, Malfoy—le comentó una vez Nott al estar sentados en la sala común.

¿Enamorado? No, eso jamás. Y menos de la sangre sucia… ¿Por qué pensaba en ella en ese momento? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas con las que salía, tenía que pensar irremediablemente en ella? Empezó a mover negativamente su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, pero la cara sonrojada de Hermione le invadió el pensamiento todo el día. Ese día tenían una excursión a Hogsmade y no se pudo quitar la cara de la chica en todo el recorrido.

La vió caminar despreocupada, pero lo más intrigante era que iba sola. No traía detrás de ella a la Cara Rajada ni a la Comadreja. Sin saber que pensar, se alejo de su grupo mintiéndoles sobre una cita con una chica y siguió a Hermione silenciosamente. Curiosamente, la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia e inclusive tatareaba una cancioncita que debía ser muggle. Era extraño que una chica como Hermione Granger, estuviera sola vagando en Hogsmade.

Hermione, a pesar del frío que la embargaba, iba de muy buen humor. Estaba optimista pero echaba de menos a la presencia de Harry y Ron, que el primero estaba castigado y el segundo en un partido. Al principio se había negado a ir al pueblo, pero viendo la avalancha de alumnos dirigirse hacia el pueblo se decidió ir. Después de haber entrado a comprar dulces en Honeydukes, se dispuso a caminar por los alrededores del pueblo. Se paró observando la casa de los Gritos, recordando la noche en que Sirius los había engañado para que fueran allí. Luego de varios minutos de estar observándola minuciosamente (como si esperar encontrarse algo que no encajara), decidió irse derecho al castillo ya que le empezaba a molestar el helado viento y sus pies estaban congelándose a pesar de las gruesas botas que traía,pero un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara hacia atrás; era Malfoy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Hermione extrañada de que estuviera solo y no con su grupito de amigos que lo único que hacían era admirarlo.

—Pasear—respondió Malfoy vagamente percatándose de la metedura de pata que acaba de meter. ¡Era un imbécil!

—Ah, ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar con Pansy?—señalo Hermione mirándolo con confusión. ¿Por qué estaba siguiéndola Malfoy? ¿Acaso no la odiaba? La chica recordaba todos los momentos en donde en reiteradas veces, Malfoy había aprovechado para burlarse de ella y humillarla, pero en esa ocasión no había hecho ninguna de las dos.

— ¿Ahora pasear es un crimen?—pregunto con mofa, pero se le acerco silenciosa y lentamente hacia ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa con esa atenta y fría mirada que tenía en ella.

A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina al ver la fija mirada de Malfoy en ella pero levanto su mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia rostro mostrando que no le tenía miedo. ¡Gran error! Se quedaron atraídos por lo brillantes que eran ambos ojos por pretender ser desafiadores. Hermione sintió como su cerebro se desconectaba y se quedaba sumergida en la fría mirada de esos hipnotizadores ojos grises. Malfoy, se quedo ido por un momento, pero dándose cuenta de su error, carraspeo un poco incomodo al dejar mostrar su lado vulnerable.

— ¿Tan guapo te parezco, Granger?—dijo Malfoy sabiendo que Hermione se enojaría enormemente al oírlo. Pero eso era lo que pretendía.

Quería que apartara su inocente y confusa mirada de su rostro y que se diera cuenta de su inferioridad. Pero curiosamente, en ese momento, que Granger era una sangre sucia no se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero sí que tenía unas enormes ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa hipnotizadora que tenia.

— ¿Eh?—murmuró desconcertada Hermione con la mirada fija en esos ojos grises, pero se movió al darle un escalofrió a causa del frio y no moverse. Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, y muy a su pesar y sus instintos, la cogió por el brazo.

—Si no te mueves, te dará una pulmonía, Granger. Pensé que con ese cerebro de sabelotodo, lo sabrías—le dijo pasándole por encima su brazo calmándole sus temblores de inmediato.

¿Qué diablos hacia abrazada con Malfoy? Y... ¿porque sentía un extraño sentimiento crecer en su estomago? ¿Por qué, sentía unas chispas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban? Estaba atolondradamente confundida en los fuertes brazos de Malfoy. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y más vueltas, intentando descifrar el significado de aquellas chispas en su estómago. Era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que la hacía sentirse terriblemente confundida y nerviosa.

Malfoy la llevo a regañadientes al castillo, y sentía como se le erizaba la nuca al sentir el gélido aliento de Hermione sobre él. La frágil chica se desplomo en sus brazos a causa del frio o por al aturdimiento; cosa que exaspero aun mas a Malfoy.

¿Por qué cojones tenía precisamente ser ella? La cargo bruscamente y le puso encima el caliente y elegante abrigo de lana que traía puesto. Se fue rápidamente cargándola con facilidad, ya que no pesaba mucho, y se fue directo a la enfermería.

De suerte que no había nadie observando, y el chico pudo llegar rápidamente a la enfermería buscando a Pomfrey con impaciencia. Ya había hecho demasiado por ella, pero aun asi, quería seguir sosteniéndola y sentir una calidez desconocida para él.

— ¡Se ha desmayado!—grito Draco posando un tanto brusco a la chica en una cama sin quitarle el abrigo; Poppy que lo había escuchado, se dirigía con prisa para ayudarle—: Creo que fue a causa del frio—explico sin saber el motivo. Definitivamente estaba siendo un total imbécil al actuar de esa forma.

—Bien, le daré una poción para que despierte y chocolate caliente para que se restablezca—dijo con voz autoritaria la enfermera a la vez que le daba a Hermione una poción para que la bebiera. La chica la bebió como una autómata pero dejo escapar un gemido dando a entender su desaprobación.

Malfoy aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse y dejar que Madame Pomfrey se las arreglara con Granger, pero recargándose en el marco de la puerta, se dedico a estudiar unos segundos a la frágil chica y apenas moviendo las comisuras de la boca, se fue directo a su habitación. ¡Tenía que olvidarla aunque tuviese que estar con Pansy todo el día!

Hermione salió de la enfermería enfundada en un grueso abrigo que sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía. A Malfoy. Era demente como alguien podía obsesionarse con alguien tan trivial como Draco Malfoy. Pero la verdad, es que, el chico de ojos grises y cabello platinado, le hacían cuestionarse muchas cosas, como sus facetas de personalidad doble. Era una locura como ansiara volver a verlo con el único fin de perderse en esos ojos , tal vez, el destino había querido que así fuera._ Y el destino jamás se equivocaba_.

* * *

><p>Dos adolescentes estaban apiñados en el Bosque Prohibido; una chica con un esponjado cabello rizado y un chico sumamente alto y delgado con un cabello platinado que lo hacía resaltar entre todos. Eso no sería extraño, ya que en reiteradas ocasiones se encontraban allí, pero esta vez, la diferencia era que estaba separados y tenían un semblante serio y taciturno. Como si ambos hubieran estado esperando ese momento hace mucho tiempo, pero que cuando llega no son capaces de afrontarlo.<p>

—Dime que no es cierto—exclamó Hermione viendo esos ojos que tanto le hacían cuestionarse la cosas. Como que pasaría si se enteraran que llevaba meses viéndose con Draco Malfoy, o los besos que habían tenido en las nocturnas reuniones de prefectos, cuando Ron se excusaba y no iba. Como que pasaría si de verdad él fuera mortífago. O como el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de él.

Draco evito su mirada y armándose de valor, le contesto fríamente:

—Lo es, y no tengo opción—Y era cierto, si hubiera podido evitar la situación lo haría, ahora más que nunca. Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada pero mantenía siempre las apariencias estando con Pansy. Había sido muy difícil aceptar el sincero amor que le otorgaba la chica que estar coqueteando con las demás chicas o dormir con las extravagantes curvas de Pansy.

Pero no tenia opción, el Señor Tenebroso lo había reclutado a pesar de su edad, y le había obligado a cumplir la misión de matar a Dumbledore. ¡Por Merlín! No había nada mas sádico que lo que le había sido encomendado, pero no era tiempo de echarse atrás; tenia tatuada la marca, aunque eso supusiera perder a la única persona que realmente quería.

—Lo lamento—añadió en un susurro tomándola por los hombros y enterrar su cara en el fragante cabello de Hermione. Estaba sumamente tenso y eso era lo único que le mantenía a flote.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—murmuró, mientras se abrazaba a él, se sentía más frágil y vulnerable que nunca.

—Yo… lamento por tener que hacerte esto, Hermione—dijo Malfoy quitando su cara del cabello de la chica y apuntándola discretamente con la varita—Créeme, es lo mejor. No recordaras nada y no sufrirás—añadió en un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?...—Empezó a decir Hermione retrocediendo y viéndolo con miedo, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y dándole un golpe en la cabeza, hizo que se quedara inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos, inhalando su aroma a sabiendas que sería la última vez que la tendría en esa posición.

—Te quiero—escupió esas palabras como si fueran veneno. Era la primera vez que le decía eso—, y eres tan buena para mí, que hasta pienso que la Comadreja es mejor opción para ti. Siempre sufrirás si estoy contigo. Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero…—Malfoy cortó su discurso al quitarse rabiosamente una lágrima del ojo; jamás había llorado en su vida—tengo que hacerlo, Hermione. Te matarán si no lo hago— Y apuntándole con la varita susurro:

—Obliviate—El efecto fue instantáneo y al estar hurgando en su mente, viendo si había algún recuerdo suyo, no encontró nada. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado, y como si aquellos meses de efímera locura y amor jamás hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Hermione esa mañana despertó como cualquier día; estaba más animada que de costumbre. Estaba vistiéndose cuando encontró en sus pertenencias, un negro y elegante abrigo que despedía un aroma fuerte y varonil.<p>

— ¡Qué raro!—dijo levantándolo y observándolo con más detenimiento. Una serie de emociones embargaron su estomago al ponérselo y comprobar que le quedaba enorme. Hermione exprimió su cerebro intentando recordar de donde lo había obtenido, pero solo había espacios en blanco. Sin demorarse más, se vistió rápidamente guardando el abrigo en su baúl.

Se quedo el abrigo en sus brazos, como si estrujándolo pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus numerosas preguntas. Se apresuro a vestirse, ya que seguramente Ron quisiera desayunar antes de entrar a clases.

Al dirigirse al Gran Comedor con Ron y Harry a su lado, su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy. Una serie de recuerdos le golpearon en la mente; su cara en la nieve ayudándola a ir a la enfermería, su maliciosa voz susurrándole en la biblioteca acerca del proyecto de Runas…

— ¿Vienes, Hermione?—pregunto suavemente Ron viéndola con curiosidad.

—Sí, solo es que…—empezó a decir Hermione distraídamente, pero encogiéndose de hombros, termino con indiferencia— no, no es nada.

"_No recordaras nada y no sufrirás"—_esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Hermione con un timbre de voz conocido que le hacía sentirse a salvo; pero sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo quedándose rezagada allí, se dirigió a lado de Ron y Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

Nunca supo que unos ojos grises la estaban espiando desde su entrada, pero quizá fuera mejor que no se enterara... Al menos así jamás sospecharía nada.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo les pareció? Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, ya que no sé, la verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Es mi primer Dramione, asi que sean buenos. Esto es para el concurso de las Weird Sisters, asi que yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Espero que ustedes cumplan con la suya dejandome un hermoso review!<em>

_Besos_

_Mariana Masen_


End file.
